Jamais il ne doit savoir
by beharryordie
Summary: James attend Lily pour une énième fois, alors qu'elle sort du couloir. Et pour une énième il lui demande de bien vouloir sortir avec lui. Personne bien sur ne doute de sa réponse. Mais... et si elle l'avait bel et bien blessé cette fois?


**OS que «Super C» a écrit. Personnellement, je ne suis pas une grande fan de l'auteure, mais j'ai trouvé cet OS tout à fait charmant. Bonne lecture!**

Lily sortit du couloir. À sa grande surprise, remarquez le sarcasme, Potter l'attendait, un manuel de potion à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter?

Mais elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Depuis le début de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il lui posait toujours la même question.

- Evans, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi?

- Non, répondit brusquement Lily.

Potter ne démordit pas et la suivit alors qu'elle sortait du dortoir par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Seulement une fois. Je t'emmène à Pré-Au-Lard et si tu n'aimes pas ça je n'insiste plus.

- C'est toujours non, Potter.

- Mais pourquoi, Evans?

- Parce que tu es une ignoble personne, voilà pourquoi Potter.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour avoir poussé Servilus Graissus dans le lac? Voyons, ça fais une semaine, reviens-en!

- Et tu penses que Severus en reviens aussi facilement, lui? Et toutes ces personnes de l'école que tu ridiculise, tu penses qu'ils en reviennent? Ce sont des êtres humains, eux aussi, et peut-être que leur sang n'est pas aussi pur que le tien mais je peux te jurer que tous ont un cœur bien plus pur que le tien.

- Pas Servilus.

- Pardon?

- Servilus est…

- Severus. Son nom est Severus. Pas Servilus.

- Oui, bon, ça ou autre chose… Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un de bon, Evans. Toujours à fouiner dans les affaires qui ne le regardent pas, il va virer du mauvais côté. Et c'est un Serpentard. Je connais des Serpentards qui sont bien mais Rogue… Il ne l'est pas.

- Ta gueule, Potter, et elle s'éloigna.

- C'est ça! Cria Potter, Marie-toi avec, ton Servilus Graissus! Soit malheureuse toute ta vie en te disant qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui t'aimait, quelqu'un de bien! Aie plein de petits enfants aux cheveux gras!

- C'est ce que je vais faire! Cria Lily alors qu'elle marchait rageusement vers les cachots où se donnaient les cours de potions du professeur Slughorn.

Malheureusement pour elle, cet imbécile de Potter était assis à ses côtés en cours de potion. Durant tout le cours, ils s'ignorèrent. Potter semblait réellement en colère…

«Peut-être que je l'ai vraiment blessé, cette fois…» pensa Lily

Et le plus étrange c'était qu'elle se sentait mal pour lui. Elle le connaissait depuis ses onze ans et ils auraient pu être amis – rien de plus – si Potter n'avait pas été aussi ignoble envers Severus, le meilleur ami de Lily.

- Passe-moi les livèches, dit Potter.

- Le mot magique, Potter.

- Abracadabra.

- Imbécile.

Et elle lui tendit les livèches. Au bout de quelques minutes, le philtre de confusion de Lily avait pris l'exacte teinte bleu ciel prescrite, alors que celle de Potter était presque noire.

- Psst, dit-il, Evans. Tu peux m'aider?

Comme elle se sentait mal de l'avoir brusqué tout à l'heure, elle accepta. Elle regarda ses ingrédients, essayant de trouver la source du problème pendant que Potter vidait son chaudron.

- Ceci doit être haché bien plus finement. Tu as fait du mauvais travail. Et les racines de bulbobulb devraient être entières. Tu devrais te forcer et lire ton manuel.

Et elle commença à couper elle-même toutes les choses que Potter avait mal faites. Celui-ci la regarda faire, une petite lueur triste dans les yeux. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, lui prenant le couteau et se mit à couper. Comme toujours, il frissonna à son contact. Son regard se perdit dans le vide des yeux de Lily.

- Ressaisis-toi, Potter, tu en deviens pathétique, dit Lily froidement.

Elle se retourna pour parler avec Severus, qui avait aussi fini sa potion. Celui-ci lança un regard narquois à l'adresse de Potter.

- C'est vrai que t'es pathétique, dit Severus.

Potter le regarda d'un regard qui voulait tout dire. Le genre de regard qui voulait dire : «Ta gueule, je sais bien que c'est toi qui as Lily pour l'instant, mais c'est la seule chose que tu as. Moi j'ai tout. Et bientôt j'aurai Lily.».

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de t'acharner Potter, continua Severus. Elle ne t'aime pas, comprend-le et arrête de la harceler. Si j'étais toi j'aurais honte. Lily est bien trop bien pour toi. Vraiment trop bien. Toi t'es qu'un minable, et tout le monde te déteste en secret. T'as même rendu ta mère malade.

Potter s'élança par-dessus son bureau et tomba sur Severus, le ruant du plus de coups possible, pour lui faire le plus mal possible. Sirius Sauta dans la mêlée et éloigna Potter de Severus.

- Voyons! Que se passe-t-il! S'exclama Slughorn. Tous les deux, allez voir Dumbledore immédiatement. Miss Evans et Mr Black vous accompagneront. Allez! Ouste!

Tous quatre partirent, se lançant entre eux des regards venimeux. La main de Severus chercha celle de Lily et elle la prit. Potter remarqua et ne sembla pas content, pas du tout. Il dégaina sa baguette et sans prononcer un mot suspendit Severus par la cheville dans les airs.

- C'est un classique James, dit Sirius, tu aurais pu trouver mieux!

- LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE, hurla Lily.

On fait moins le malin, dit Potter

- Ugherfelodte, dit Severus, car il avait la tête à l'envers.

Furieuse, Lily fit redescendre Severus d'un coup de baguette et revira les talons rageusement. Elle ne retourna pas en classe mais alla au dortoir. Peu de temps après, Sirius vint la rejoindre.

- James et Rogue devraient en avoir pour un petit moment, dit-il, Dumbie avait l'air furieux.

- Qu'ils se fassent suspendre par les pouces, ça m'est égal.

- James est d'agréable compagnie quand il le veut.

- Non, Potter est ignoble et ne méritera jamais le respect de personne.

- Ah bon?

- Pas comme toi. Toi tu accompliras de grandes choses, Sirius Black.

- Ah oui?

- Oui.

Et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à se toucher, et se mouvèrent ensemble au rythme de leurs deux cœurs collés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs moments étaient rares, mais quand ils arrivaient ils n'en profitaient qu'encore plus. Lily laissa glisser sa cape par terre et enleva celle de Sirius.

- James ne doit jamais savoir, dit Sirius

- Jamais, répéta Lily.

**Bien lu? Moi oui!  
Vous avez aimé? J'ai adoré!  
Désolé Dudette d'avoir publié sans ton autorisation. Je t'aimeuuh!**

** -Marie-la Sublime- **


End file.
